1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing pallets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pallets are made of paper materials and comprise a honeycomb structure having a body and two or more legs secured to the body by such as adhering materials. However, the legs of the typical paper pallets have a small size to be adhered to the body, such that the legs may be easily disengaged from the body after being moved by fork lift machines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pallets.